Фразы аниме Пикок
Peacock Normal.png|'Патриция «Пикок» Уотсон' ♦ Сара Энн Уильямс ♦ При выборе Представление перед раундом Бой }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Переключение / Замена Восстановление Победа Поражение Отсылки * «Это моя дыра!» ( This is my hole!) — фраза из The Enigma of Amigara Fault, короткой манги Дзюндзи Ито о таинственных дырах, появляющихся на горе Амигара. * Фразы «Я выбираю тебя!» ( I choose you!) и «Появляется дикая школьница!» ( Wild schoolgirl appears!) являются отсылками на франшизу «Покемон». * Фразы «Кивами АА-АА-А-А!» ( Kiwami AAAHHH!), «Самообладание!» ( Composure!), «Секретный меч!» ( Secret Sword!) и «Стиль Зеро!» ( Zero Style!) являются отсылками на японский мем Futae No Kiwami. * «Я... Я надеюсь, Сэнпай заметит меня.» ' ( I...I hope Senpai will notice me.) — отсылка на фразу-клише, рождённую из романтических жанров аниме и манги в целом, используемую для внутреннего выражения восхищения или желания внимания со стороны своего «сэмпая» или старшего товарища. * Фраза '«Пекипекипекидесука?» ( Pekipekipekidesuka?) взята из текста песни рестлера Кайкена ( レスラー会 レ) в японской версии Rhythm Heaven Fever. * «Ты уже мертва!» ( You're already dead!) — фирменная фраза Кенширо из «Кулака Полярной звезды». * «Абэши...» ( Abeshi...) — ещё одна отсылка на «Кулак Полярной звезды», то есть сочетание крика «Аа-а-ааа!» и японского звукоподражания удара кулаком по лицу besshi. * «Тиро!» ( Tiro!) — итальянское слово, означающее «Стрелять», и оно может быть взято из Tiro Finale, финального хода Мами Томоэ из Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica. * «Сакс-Дэка!» ( Sax-Deka! | サックス刑事) — прозвище Биг-Бэнда, которое использовалось среди японских фанатов Skullgirls с тех пор, как он стал играбельным персонажем. * Фраза «Пипиру-пи!» ( Pipiru-pi!) взята из напевания «Пипиру-пиру-пиру-пиру-пиру-пи» Докуро-чан из Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan. * «Всё согласно кэйкаку.» ( All according to keikaku.) — отсылка на мем из «Тетради смерти», где в фанатской версии перевода серии субтитры гласили: Just According to Keikaku, в же время сверху было примечание: (Translator's note: "keikaku" means "plan"), чтобы добавить веселья. * Ещё одной потенциальной отсылкой на «Тетрадь смерти» может быть фраза «Удалено!» ( Deleted!), когда был показан новый владелец Тетради, Тэру Миками, записывающий имена и восклицающий «Удалить! Удалить! УДАЛИТЬ!» * «Это что, зомби?» ( Is that a zombie?) — пародия на название серии аниме и манги «Уж не зомби ли это?». * «Нани сорэ!» ( Nani sore!) — отсылка на запоминающуюся фразу Нонон Дзякудзурэ из Kill la Kill, что переводится с японского как «Что это значит?». ** Иронично, что актриса озвучки Пикок, Сара Уильямс, участвовала в английской озвучке Нонон. * Фраза «Сонна бакана...» ( Sonna bakana...) дословно переводится с японского как «Этого не может быть», что является популярной фразой-клише многих злодеев. * «Искусство — это ВЗРЫВ!» ( Art is an EXPLOSION!) — фирменная фраза Дейдары из «Наруто». ** «Поверьте!» ( Believe it!) — подпись Наруто Узумаки. * «Во имя Лаборатории 8, я уничтожу тебя!» ( In the name of Lab 8, I will pulverize you!) — переосмысление фразы «Во имя Луны я накажу тебя!» ( In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!), знаменитая цитата из «Сейлор Мун». * «Жув-жув!» ( Gum-gum!) отсылает на Монки Д. Луффи из One Piece. * «Пришло время ДУЭЛИ!» ( It's time to DUEL!) — очень популярная фраза из Yu-Gi-Oh!. * «Курибо!» ( Kuribo!) — японский перевод гриба Гумба из франшизы «Марио», что означает «Каштан». * «Я позвоню тебе, когда захочу пепперони.» ( I'll call ya when I want some pepperoni.) — перестроенная фраза «Кому Вы звоните, когда хотите немного пепперони?» из вступления аниме-сериала Samurai Pizza Cats. * «Девочка-кошка тоже сойдёт.» ( The cat girl is fine too.) — отсылка на фразу «Кошка тоже сойдёт...» ( The cat girl is fine too.) из додзинси That's Why I Assault Ren. * «Я прочла достаточно додзинси, чтобы понять, к чему всё идёт.» ( I've read enough doujin to know where THIS is going.) — отсылка на популярную фразу «Я просмотрел достаточно хентая, чтобы понять, к чему всё идёт.» * «Не то чтобы мы друзья или что-то в этом роде... бака.» ( Not like we're friends or anything... baka.) — отсылка на персонажей типа цундере в аниме и манге. * «Сидеть, мальчик. Сидеть!» ( Sit, boy. Sit!) — отсылка на InuYasha. * «Ещё одна небесная монета ближе к искуплению!» ( Another heaven coin closer to redemption!) — отсылка на Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. * «Меня зовут птица Гермеса!» ( The bird of Hermes is my name!) — отсылка на OVA Hellsing Ultimate. «Меня зовут птица Гермеса, поедающая собственные крылья, чтобы приручить меня.» * «Техника теневых волос?» ( Hair bunshin no jutsu?) — отсылка на Технику Теневого Клонирования из «Наруто». * «Отступай круто!» ( Withdraw coolly!) — отсылка на Роберта Э. О. Спидвагона из франшизы JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. * «Какки-н!» ( Kakki-n!) — отсылка на Мамими Самэдзиму из Fooly Cooly (FLCL). * «Время обеда!» ( Lunch time!) — отсылка на Харуко Харухару из Fooly Cooly (FLCL). В первом эпизоде она сначала говорит «Время обеда!», а в заключительном кричит «Время запуска!» очень похожим образом. * Фразы «Сияй!...» ( Shining!...), «Гори!...» ( Burning!...) и «МОЯ ЛЮБОВЬ, МОЙ ГНЕВ И ВСЁ МОЁ ГОРЕ!» ( MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW!) являются отсылками на аниме Mobile Fighter G Gundam, в частности, на три завершающих приёма главного героя: сияющий палец, сияющий палец-меч и извергающийся горящий палец. en:w:c:skullgirls:Anime Peacock Quotes Категория:Фразы Категория:Голосовые пакеты